minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A story about Thebeginningx
While there were quite a lot of attention seeking spammers around the wikia,this one got my interest unlike most of them.TheBeginningx was a contributor that was on this Wikia for a very short time. First appearance (Late september) I was just relaxing from my school day and then i decided to go to this wikia to see if anything interesting was there. All of a sudden i saw someone called TheBeginningX write a bunch of numbers on Chicken45 and SCP-deadlock message wall.This contributor also wrote some nonsense on the chat and in the blog(Probably an ASCII code). Some time later. I decided to write a message to him.And shortly i got a reply which consisted of random numbers.I wanted to warn SCP-deadlock about this.When he replied with the numbers again i warned him that discussion moderators can delete or modify comments.He finally spoke normally and told me that he is not a troll or a spammer. I was planning to attempt to translate the message after he called me a good man.Because i did not know what was going on i just said thanks. After that Chicken45 banned him for spam. Chicken45 also said that he has lost someone called Livona T. Thebeginningx has returned with a new account.Thebeginningx2 Who is he ? Because of his cryptic talking,i am wondering who is he.This are possible answers 1) Ittybittybummer alternate account,since that user wrote weird pages since his return on this Wiki on august 2016. 2) Someone with a sad and traumatizing past as chicken45 said that he frowns under his mask he wears 3) Member of a cult 4) Member of a hacker group That is all i know. Other TheBeginningX has a Deviantart and Youtube account.In both accounts he has a cryptic content,also in both accounts there is a picture of a eye made in something like MS paint. His only video on Youtube is a mute 21 second long video with binary message in the title.I tried to translate it from binary to text.Here is what i managed to translate:BERNARDO who´s t. The Deviantart account provides us very little info about him Translated Texts On his Deviant Art page, he commonly uses ascii codes and binary. One of his deciphered texts read: Another one said: ba4t_1la. It is unknown by me, WaffleDinosaur, what this means. Leave your thoughts in the comments. The longest one, his first Deviantart Journal Entry, translated to: the first day better than most the second day worse than most the bird is the omen jack is the shadow life is absurd the land you call earth is a dream no one knows the truth they don't want you to know. I HAVE TO ESCAPE - THEY DON'T WANT ME TO GO BUT I HAVE TO This one was the most cryptic and scary. If anyone can make sense of who or what TheBeginningX is, please try to find out. On his first YouTube video, titled 123, he translated Hamlet by Shakespear into binary. At least an excerpt of it. That is all I have now. Goodbye. Category:Wiki history Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Wiki Users